Grand Cetus T125RS
Grand Cetus T125RS a special, Dual-Colored Beyblade, featured on the Random Booster 5 in Japan. Since Grand Cetus was released in two shades of Bright and Shadow, it has two spin tracks, Tornado 125, and WD145. The other version is Grand Ketos WD145RS. In the Random Booster Vol.5, the lighter T125RS version of Grand Ketos is easier to find than the darker WD145RS version of Grand Ketos. It is owned by Sophie in the anime. Face Bolt: Cetus The Face Bolt depicts Ketos the Whale, one of the 88 constellations. Energy Ring: Cetus Cetus' Energy Ring comes in white and blue. It has a wave pattern, along with two fish tails at the sides. It is very balanced so it is good for Stamina/Defense/Balance type customs. Its shape is also fit to the Grand fusion wheel. Fusion Wheel: Grand The Grand Wheel looks very similar to Basalt or Twisted, but the "grooves" are only half the height. Basically, it is a bigger Basalt Wheel, with more detail. It doesn't exactly have a complex design, but it is an OK Stamina Wheel. It is too light to provide any decent Defense capabillities and is instead is a worse version of the Burn Wheel due to the separate indents in the Wheel creating some recoil. It is an outclassed Defense and Stamina Wheel. Spin Track: Tornado 125 *'Weight:' 1.7 grams T125 has four upward-facing wing protrusions spaced apart widely. The Track is designed to work in a similar way to DF145, although the effect it produces is negligible. The performance of this Track is similar to D125. It is used in some Attack and Stamina Customizations. Since T125 does not scrape the floor as much as WD145, T125 is a better choice for Stamina. Performance Tip: Rubber S﻿harp Rubber Sharp is probably the best Defense Performance Tip out there and is only available with the Beys Grand Ketos WD145RS and Grand Ketos T125RS. Like the name suggests, it is a version of the Sharp Performance tip that comes with Beys such as Flame Sagittario C145S and is made of rubber. The rubber creates a lot of friction with the stadium floor thus making is very difficult to move the Bey around or knock it over, much less knock it out of the stadium.It also moves very little and stays mostly centered in the middle of the stadium, providing further protection from attacking beys. Because the tip is made of rubber, it has very little Stamina like all the rubber Tips, but due to there not being much surface area in contact with the stadium floor, it does have more Stamina than the other rubber Tips. The large amount of friction that RS creates also fixes the main problem affecting the Sharp series of Tips, very poor Balance. Altogether RS is a great Tip but every Blader should own multiples as RS wears down after extensive use, reducing Defense. Gallery GrandKetos.jpg|Grand Cetus T125RS GrandKetos View.gif t125rsBottomView.jpg|Grand Cetus T125RS bottom view GK.jpg|Grand Cetus T125RS and Grand Cetus WD145RS WhiteKETOS SPIN.jpg Category:Beyblades Category:Beyblade Category:Balance Type Category:Random Booster Beyblades Category:Defense Type Category:Team Excalibur Category:Metal Fusion Beyblades Category:Beyblade Metal Masters Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Beyblades